


The one where everyone else (eventually) gets it...

by Nola_1



Series: 'Sack up, Dude' [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Developing Relationship, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nola_1/pseuds/Nola_1
Summary: What up, Pitches!Welcome to Part 2 of this series - another silly, fun, stupidly long one shot (because I literally can't be stopped).Previously in Part 1, Beca and Chloe finally got together. Now, it's time for the two of them to let the most important people in their lives know. Should be easy, right? Nahhhh!Cue the inclusion of all of your favourite Bella's for what promises to be a super weird time...!





	The one where everyone else (eventually) gets it...

Beca pushed the front door closed gently behind her and sank against it for a brief moment, relieved to be back in the sanctity of the home she shared with her beloved bunch of weirdo's.

  
The downstairs of the house was weirdly quiet, but Beca could hear a hive of activity upstairs; doors opening and closing, music playing, a hairdryer.

  
“Hello?” Beca called out, pushing herself away from the front door to check if anyone was about downstairs.

  
She had just stepped into the living room when she heard footsteps from the kitchen and a flash of red hair appear in the doorway separating the two rooms.

  
“Honey, you're home,” Chloe grinned, eyes lighting up as she leant casually against the door frame.

  
Beca's breath caught in her throat. Chloe was obviously ready to go out and she looked casual but incredible. Hair perfectly tousled, make up better than Beca could ever do, but she was mostly drawn to the effortless way Chloe could make a white v neck tee, blue skinny jeans and black boots look so dazzling.

  
Beca took a step towards the older girl, then stopped, “Where is everyone else?”

  
“All upstairs getting ready,” Chloe reassured, stepping away from the kitchen doorway into the living room.

  
That was all Beca needed before she was making the final steps towards Chloe, arms gliding around her waist as their lips met.

  
Chloe hummed appreciatively, her hands cupping Beca's cheeks as they continued to kiss like it was the first time they'd seen each other in six months, as opposed to the reality that was actually a little over 6 hours.

  
“Hi,” Beca eventually breathlessly exhaled when they pulled apart, their faces remaining close.

  
Chloe let her arms drop so that her hands curled around Beca's shoulders, her forearms pressed to her chest, “Hey. I missed you.”

  
It had been two days since everything had changed...but also, not a lot had actually changed, between Beca and Chloe. It had been their intention to tell the rest of the Bella's (or for Beca to tell them) the next evening, but Amy had come home following a nasty fight with Bumper and all of the girls had rallied around to try and cheer her up, eventually all having a sleepover in their living room and allowing Amy to vent. It hadn't seemed right to not allow everyone to be fully focused on her.

  
So the two girls decided to keep it to themselves to the following night; this Friday night. It was Bella's bonding night. The evening before had been spent discussing plans for it, which mostly included Chloe vehemently veto-ing any suggestion of bowling with a warning glare over at Beca, who simply mimed zipping her lips.

Amy then wanted to get drunk and drown her sorrows and vetoed any plan that did not involve booze. She could eventually be persuaded to go out for dinner before they went out drinking, so that was the plan for tonight.

  
Beca smiled warmly, “I missed you too, so much,” she punctuated with a kiss, “Your texts didn't help,” she quipped, with a raised eyebrow.

_Beca was trying really hard to listen to her boss as he circled the table they were all sat around like a shark, desperately seeking new ideas for the dance album he was putting together from his rag tag bunch of interns. She had already made a couple of suggestions that hadn't gone down horribly though so she was taking her foot off the gas a little, mind starting to wander to non-work related things._

  
_Said non-work related thing caused her phone to buzz in her pocket, and Beca withdrew it subtly, grinning as her phone indicated a message from Chloe. Her girlfriend._ _Reminding herself of that never failed to make her stomach flip._

  
_‘Sooo...is now a good time to tell you that I have a fantasy that I go down on you in a recording booth so that I can listen to you come for me whenever I want?’_

  
_Beca regretted having taken a sip of her coffee as she read the message on her phone that was lying in her lap, and she choked._

_Ever since the other night, Chloe's messages to her when they were apart had mostly been cute, ‘I miss you,’ ‘I love you,’ the riskiest being, ‘Your ass looks great in those jeans,’ meaning she had no reason to expect anything that explicit._

  
_“Reggie, you ok?” her boss asked as she coughed away the coffee that had caught in her throat, a flush rising up her cheeks._

  
_“Sorry; yep, fine,” Beca managed a grimaced smile and her boss got back to what he was doing. Beca was glad she was useful enough to him to not incur any wrath when she did something wrong._

  
_Her phone buzzed on her legs again and Beca made sure she had absolutely nothing to choke on as she opened the next message;_  
_‘If only I had a hot producer girlfriend with access to those kind of facilities...’_

Chloe giggled as Beca finished her re-telling of the story, “I'm sorry, babe. I'll be more careful while you're at work,” she promised, pressing a quick kiss to Beca's lips, “So is that a no on the booth?”

  
Beca shivered, “I honestly don't know how I got through the rest of the day with those images going around my head...” she groaned as Chloe pressed her hips more firmly into her own, “It's not a hard no...” Beca grinned at Chloe's shocked, but delighted, reaction.

  
“You dirty girl,” Chloe whispered seductively, mouth drawn to Beca's again, but just as they were about to kiss they heard heavy footfall on the stairs and pulled away from each other dramatically.

  
Stacie found them a foot away from each other, flushed and trying to look too casual.

  
“Oi ginger, where's my jiggle juice!” Stacie exclaimed as she descended the stairs, not noting anything off about the best friends.

  
Chloe suddenly remembered that the reason she'd been in the kitchen was to make drinks for her and Stacie, who had insisted that they pre-game their evening out.

  
“Hey Stace,” Beca greeted as the taller girl skipped behind and past her, squeezing Beca's shoulders as she walked past.

  
Stacie paused at the doorway to the kitchen, turning to Beca and flashing a winning smile, “What up, BM. Go and make yourself look even prettier so you can come and join us getting this party started!” she exclaimed before skipping the rest of the way into the kitchen.

  
Chloe fixed Beca with a serious look, mouthing ‘Tonight' at her.

They couldn't keep this a secret from all of their friends anymore. And Beca had lost, so it was her job to break the news.

  
Beca nodded with a forced smile, “Tonight.”

  
*

  
Beca was the last of the Bella's to get ready. That was totally understandable because she had been the last one home...and also because once Amy had finished getting ready and had left Beca alone in their room to finish her hair and make up, Chloe had appeared under the guise of bringing her a drink and left 15 minutes later after a thorough make out session on Beca's bed, leaving her hair messier than ever and a still completely make up free face.

  
Beca walked down the stairs to a living room completely filled with Bella's of already shockingly varying degrees of drunkenness.

The first thing she heard was a wolf whistle and rolled her eyes with a grin as she clocked C-R's thumb and forefinger pressed together in her mouth.

  
Beca also couldn't miss Chloe's reaction to her thigh length skin tight black skirt, knee high boots and maroon sleveless collared shirt. Beca Mitchell was dressing to impress.

  
“Shortstack bringing sexy back!” Amy exclaimed as Beca hit the ground floor, gratefully accepting Amy's drink from her as she brandished it at the smaller girl.

  
“Yeah yeah yeah,” Beca drawled, “Keep it in your pants, ladies.”

  
“You looking to get lucky tonight?” Flo asked from her position on the sofa, arm draped across Chloe's shoulders, who instantly tensed. Thankfully, Flo either didn't notice or didn't care.

  
Beca shrugged, eyes finding Chloe's across the room and holding steady, “I'm not ruling it out.”

  
*

  
God bless any couples out for a romantic dinner at La Vela whenever the Bella's were in attendance, because the ambience was almost always entirely ruined.

  
The Italian restaurant wasn't massive, but it was rustic and quaint and the only place every single one of the girls could agree on.

They had also made friends with a lot of the staff there and, if they partook in a few bottles of wine, usually ended up putting on a quasi-performance for the rest of the diners. They truly were unbearable.

  
Early into the dinner things weren't too bad. The 10 of them were sat on a galley table five people long. Jessica and Ashley were opposite each other one end, Amy and Flo sat next to them, Beca and Chloe sat opposite each other in the middle of the table, Stacie next to Beca and Lily opposite her and C-R and Emily bracketing the other end of the table.

  
Stacie was regaling the table with her most recent dating exploit; a guy who simply couldn't keep up with the demands of the hunter. She was probably going into too much detail, if the horrified looks of the table next to them were anything to go by.

  
“...I don't care if he was done, I wasn't, and so I wasn't letting it end. I mean, how selfish, right?” Stacie exclaimed, nudging Beca with her elbow, who was busy trying to stop herself crying with laughter.

  
Beca had to swipe tears of laughter away as she caught her breath, “The hunter is just too much for some guys, I guess,” Beca sympathised, patting Stacie's shoulder.

  
Stacie hmph'd, sinking down into her seat, playing with a breadstick, “It's happening more and more recently. I think I need to change tact, try something new. Maybe women...” she pondered wistfully, staring off into the distance.

  
Beca baulked, her hand leaving Stacie's arm. Beca felt Chloe's eyes boring into the side of her head, and she chanced a glance over to the older girl. Beca couldn't help but swoon at the fact that the older girl was wearing her grey blazer...again. In the distance she could hear C-R enthusiastically encouraging Stacie to indulge that desire to experiment.

  
With the other girls distracted, Chloe was able to raise her eyebrows at Beca and give her a sharp nod, indicating that this was the perfect time to tell everyone about them.

  
Beca swallowed hard, struggling to hold Chloe's gaze. She wanted everyone to know, she really did. But couldn't Chloe be the one to tell them? She was much better at this sort of thing. Beca knew she'd screw it up and end up looking like a complete weirdo.

  
Chloe noticed Beca stalling and gave her a swift kick to the shin under the table, masking the other girl's surprised squeal with a question, “So Becs, what's new with you?” Chloe asked in a raised tone, eliciting the attention of the rest of the table. If Beca wasn't going to volunteer the information, Chloe would force it out of her.

  
“Uhhh,” Beca stuttered, glancing at the expectant faces of their friends, well all bar Amy, who simply scoffed;

  
“Could there physically be anything else that you two don't know about each other?!” Amy teased, causing Beca to momentarily relax.

That was until she met Chloe's eyes again and was taken aback by the mixture of frustration and sadness behind them. She waited for a beat longer for Beca to say something, anything, but nothing came.

“Excuse me,” Chloe left the table, headed to the bathroom without another word.

  
*

  
Beca found Chloe less than a minute later stood in front of the bathroom mirror, hands bracing herself against the sink.

Chloe glanced up and met Beca's eyes through the mirror, before lowering hers again.

  
“Get out of here, Beca,” Chloe's voice was quiet and weary, and Beca kicked herself for having been the cause of that.

  
She took three tentative steps towards Chloe, before reaching out a hand to place on her hip. Chloe immediately jerked away, turning on the spot so that she was now leaning back against the sinks, “No. You don't get to be ashamed of me in front of our friends and then all over me behind closed doors,” Chloe warned, a hand raised in front of her to keep Beca from touching her.

  
The force of Chloe's words caused Beca to stagger back on her feet, “Chlo, god no, that's not what I'm doing, I swear!”

  
“Then what is it, Bec?” Chloe asked, eyes desperately searching the younger girl's.

  
Beca sucked in a breath, taking a very small step towards Chloe in case she was going to get told off again. She wasn't. She reached out for Chloe's right hand and was grateful when it wasn't jerked away, “Look I want them to know about us. I want to be able to be with you in front of our friends,” Beca implored, stepping closer again so they were toe to toe, “But do I want to make a big announcement about it, a massive coming out? No...not really. You know me, I'm really weird about that kind of thing.”

  
Chloe's face softened, Beca's words from the campfire echoing through her head, “Then how do you suggest we do this?” she asked.

  
Beca shrugged, “Honestly, I just want to be how I want to be around you, and wait for everyone else to catch up, and not have it be a big deal.”

  
Chloe managed a light chuckle, “Who do you think would get it first? C-R?”

  
Beca's eyes lit up, “Let's make this interesting, Beale. Over the course of this evening, we will just do what we want. Look at each other how we want, talk to each other how we want, touch each other how we want,” as if to make her point, Beca's hand not holding Chloe's grasped her hip, “We'll both have a guess as to who will clock quickest. If you win, or if I don't win,” Beca continued, tilting the odds massively in Chloe's favour, “Then consider your recent fantasy a reality,” Beca finished, whispering directly into Chloe's ear.

  
“For real?” Chloe whimpered, pulling back to search Beca's eyes for any inclination that she wasn't being serious, finding none.

Realising this was Beca's payback for not manning up to tell the girls herself, Chloe agreed with a firm nod, “Ok. I pick Stacie.”

  
“Good choice,” Beca nodded, pressing a quick kiss to Chloe's lips, “I pick Ashley.”

  
Chloe raised one perfectly sculpted brow and tilted her head to the side and Beca shrugged, “I'm not even sure if I'd know if it was her if she won,” she joked, earning a laugh from Chloe and ensuring that the girls returned to the table giggling to themselves arm in arm.

  
*

  
A number of bottles of wine in, a series of romantic dates ruined; the girls were getting suitably giggly and raucous.

  
“...at least my vagina hasn't gone viral on Youtube,” came the retort from C-R across the table to Amy.

Beca's head whipped from one to the other, her head buzzing with wine and the feeling of Chloe's foot grazing up and down her leg. She had no idea what the girls were fighting about.

  
“Hey!” Chloe's hand slammed down on the table in front of her, directing her daggered glare to C-R, “That is still too painful to talk about!” The red head was drunk, already having had a head start with Stacie back at the house.

  
Beca leaned forward, her hand covering Chloe's that remained flat palm down on the table, “Settle down, Chlo. We'll win the Worlds and restore the good name of the Barden Bella's, just watch,” she reassured, giving Chloe's hand a squeeze.

  
Chloe beamed back at Beca, a smile that lit up her face. Biting her bottom lip, Chloe turned her hand over in Beca's palm and laced their fingers together across the table.

Beca smiled warmly, giving Chloe's hand another squeeze before turning to Flo on her left who was asking her about the internship, their hands remaining laced together in the middle of the table.

  
“Oh my god!!” Emily screeched about 10 minutes later, pointing down to the pair's joined hands.

  
Beca and Chloe both turned to Emily who was squealing, god that girl. Beca felt the unmistakeable nerves, but honestly, she was shocked no one had said anything sooner.

Emily reached over Lily, who was whispering into a couple of breadsticks, and grasped Chloe's bare arm, pulling it unceremoniously from Beca's, “Chlo, it's gorgeous!” she gushed, and suddenly Beca had no idea what the hell was going on.

  
“Oh!” Chloe exclaimed, eyes catching her own wrist, “Of course, yeah this is the watch I was telling you about that my parents got me,” she confirmed as Emily, drunk, sweet little Emily, twirled Chloe's wrist around in front of Lily like she was brandishing some long lost pirate treasure.

  
“Michael Kors, Rose Gold, it's stunnnning,” she gushed, earning an absolutely bemused eye roll from Beca. What does a girl have to do to prove she's a massive lesbian for her best friend?!

  
*

  
In an ironic twist of fate, once the Bella's were done eating and ruining everyone else's night at the restaurant, C-R had suggested they head to a gay bar downtown that would cater for everyone – casual bar for drinks, dance floor for anyone feeling up to it, and karaoke for, well, for all of them...usually all at once.

  
Beca sidled up to Chloe at the bar, resting her head against her shoulder, drunk and slightly forlorn, “This is going to be harder than we think, isn't it?”

  
Chloe laughed, wrapping an arm around Beca's back as the other picked up her Vodka Cranberry Juice and took a short sip through its tiny straw, “We're probably gonna have to pull out the big guns.”

  
Chloe gave Beca a squeeze before they turned round to see Lily dancing, sandwiched between Jessica and Ashley, the three of them moving as one, “Yeah...I mean honestly I'm not even sure I know who left of us is straight anymore...” Beca drawled, her own straw hanging out of her mouth.

  
*

  
Beca and Chloe weren't sure what more they could do. At one point, in her drunken state, Stacie had dared any pair of the girls to do the tequila slammers she had bought them all as a body shot, and Chloe had readily agreed, yanking a completely unsuspecting Beca to stand in front of her as the rest of the girls circled around them.

  
“Chlo, wha-” Beca's voice caught in her throat as Chloe's left hand disappeared into Beca's hair, pulling her head back to expose her neck. She licked a slow line down the younger girls neck down her chest to where her shirt was buttoned, dangerously close to the swell of her breasts, before pulling back with a grin and sprinkling salt on the wet flesh.

  
Beca couldn’t stop the groan escaping her lips as her head lolled back, fully aware that their friends were close enough to see her reaction to Chloe's touch. Using her hand in her hair, Chloe tilted Beca's face back towards her own and her free hand came up to Beca's mouth with the wedge of lemon she would shortly be needing.

  
Beca let Chloe press the lemon between her teeth and she raised an eyebrow at the older girl in challenge. How far was Chloe going to take this in front of their friends.

  
Chloe chuckled lightly, grasping Beca's hip as she dipped her head to lick a long line from Beca’s cleavage to her neck, collecting the salt, before groping at the bar for the tequila shot and slamming it back. She licked her lips after swallowing it down and brought both hands to the back of Beca's head, drawing their lips together to the absolute raucous attention of not only their friends but several other patrons of the bar who had now become engrossed in the girl-on-girl action.

  
Chloe sucked hard, bringing the lemon into her mouth and then spitting it straight back out onto the ground, before pressing another quick, firm kiss to Beca's lips and pulling back with a flourish. That should do it.

  
“Whoa!” Stacie stumbled on her heels over to Beca, who was watching Chloe walk backwards away from her, towards the dance floor with Emily and Flo, with a wink, “Say Becs, if you’re still wanting to get lucky, that little performance will have got a lot of the lady loving ladies in here all hot under the collar for you,” she offered, shrugging herself, “Hell I'm starting to think a bit more seriously about it,” she continued, before stumbling off to join the rest of their friends.

  
“You have got to be kidding me,” Beca sighed.

Why was nobody getting it yet?! And seriously, were any of the Bella's not Ellen Degeneres gay...

  
*

  
About an hour, and a number of shots Beca didn't really want to think about, later, she found herself stood at the far back of the bar against the backdrop of a red velvet curtain which, when she glanced over her shoulder at it, looked good enough to stroke.

Now wasn't the time for that, she surmised. As she faced forward again she realised she was gripping a microphone stand. In front of her was a small screen and beyond that her friends and other random drunk people.

  
Beca squinted at the screen, the alcohol clouding her vision. When she finally made out what it said she was delighted, clearly having completely forgotten signing up to sing and meticulously choosing her song not 15 minutes before.

  
As the opening notes filled the room, Beca scanned the front row of the crowd, grinning as her eyes fell on Chloe's love-struck gaze. Beca was going to give this performance everything.

  
“ _I'm so into you, I can barely breathe_ ,” Beca closed her eyes, her fingers opening and closing against the microphone stand as she swung her hips towards the stand, “ _And.all I wanna do is to fall in deep_ ,” she continued, eyes opening to find Chloe’s ocean eyes.

  
In front of her the Bella's were going absolutely nuts for their captain, all bar Chloe, who was so captivated by the performance she couldn't move.

  
“ _But close ain't close enough, til we cross the line_ ,” Beca’s intense gaze was burning into Chloe as her hips swayed to the music, pushing one hand up into her own hair.  
“ _So name a game to play, and I'll roll the dice, hey_ ,” she grinned an alcohol soaked grin at her friends with an exaggerated wink.

  
Beca pulled the microphone from its stand as she hit the pre-chorus and her stride, thriving off the encouragement of her friends, the tequila in her veins and the lust filled gaze from her girlfriend.

She stalked purposefully towards the front of the stage, not needing the screen for the lyrics, her hips continuing to sway to the beat;

  
“ _Oh baby, look what you started,_  
_The temperature's rising in here,_ ” Beca mimed fanning herself as she bent forwards towards Chloe before snapping back with a wink.

  
“ _Is this gonna happen_?  
_Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move_ ,  
_Before I make a move_ ,” she sang, her free hand reaching out to Chloe, who took it without thinking.

  
With a gentle tug, Beca pulled Chloe onto the stage and against her front, raising their joined arms above Chloe's head so that Beca could circle the older girl and press into her back, letting her hand go.

  
“ _So baby come light me up_ , _and maybe I'll let you on it_ ,  
_A little bit dangerous_ , _but baby that's how I want it_ ,” Beca's free hand was now on Chloe's hip, holding their bodies close as they danced.

  
“ _A little less conversation and a little more touch my body_ ,  
_Cos I'm so into you, into you, into you_ ,” Beca crooned, pressing a kiss to the top of Chloe's shoulder.

She could hear the other girl's singing along but the only thing she could truly concentrate on was the girl currently grinding into her front. Beca was a professional when it came to singing though, and wouldn’t let herself succumb to such distractions.

  
“ _Got everyone watching us_ , _so baby let's keep this secret_ ” Chloe couldn’t help grin at the lyrics and how well they fit this moment and she was impressed with drunk Beca's choice in song.

  
“ _A little bit scandalous_ , _but baby don't let them see it_ ,” Beca mimed covering her eyes before wrapping her free arm around Chloe's waist to hold them flush together, fingers disappearing up the bottom of Chloe's tee to press against warm flesh.

  
“ _A little less conversation and a little more touch my body_ ,” Chloe's head fell back against Beca's shoulder with a low moan as she raised her arm and bent her elbow, fingers sinking into dark hair at the back of Beca's neck.

  
“ _Cus I'm so into you, into you, into you,_ ” Beca sang, hips swaying as she bent low with her knees, Chloe doing the same until they were almost to the floor before straightening up again.

  
The almost foreplay continued to play out on the small makeshift stage throughout the second verse and chorus, the two girls stood sideways on the stage giving the audience the best view of their performance.

  
As she reached the bridge, Beca stepped around Chloe so they were face to face, her free arm not once separating from Chloe’s body.

  
“ _Tell me what you came here for_ ,  
‘ _Cus I can't, I can't wait no more,_ ” Chloe adored Beca's voice, and watching her sing even more. It used to be - before the other night - the one place that she would see Beca exhibiting the most confidence and Chloe found it so attractive she had no idea how she had managed to sing alongside the younger girl all these years without dying.

Case in point, Beca was dancing towards Chloe with a firm sway in her hips and a predatory gaze. Her free left hand found the curve of Chloe's hip and pulled them together before leading them through a very purposeful roll, and suddenly Chloe felt as though they should be in one of their bedrooms and not up on a stage surrounded by their friends.

  
“ _I'm on the edge with no control_ ,” Beca sang as Chloe raised one arm to wrap around her neck with a wink. Beca shifted so that one of her legs was between Chloe's as she sang, “ _And I need, I need you to know_ , _you to know, oooh_ ” Beca belted with ease, only fumbling for a brief second as Chloe made use of the leg between her own, grinding down onto it.

  
Somehow, Beca managed to finish the song without either girl ripping each other's clothes off the other. They stood still, breathless, staring at each other with silly grins on their faces as the DJ addressed them;

 

“Wow,” the DJ's husky female voice poured through the speakers, “I usually have to pay for that kind of high quality content! Give it up for Beca and her smoking hot dance partner,” Chloe blushed as the girls finally came to their senses and turned to gauge the reaction of their friends, who were all just grinning and cheering as they stepped off the stage hand in hand.

  
“I love that song!!!” Emily squealed, wrapping Beca up in a hug, separating her from Chloe.

Meanwhile, Flo was regaling Chloe with another one of her tales of life before she came to the USA;

  
“...and we had to perform a suggestive song with each other to distract our kidnappers so that we could stall enough time to be rescued...,” she kept talking, and Chloe was desperately trying to listen and not be rude, but also why the hell was no one asking them about her and Beca?! Chloe couldn't keep her eyes off the younger girl, surging with love and...other feelings...following that downright dirty display.

Beca was laughing at something Amy said and leaning into the Australian, and Chloe couldn't take not being the one touching her right now.

  
Chloe stalked over to Beca, grabbing her hand and dragging her away from the group, much to the younger girl's surprise.

  
Chloe didn't speak or turn to Beca, simply dragged her over to the – huh – communal bathrooms. Beca caught up pretty quickly, pulling Chloe to a stop just outside a stall, causing the older girl to spin round to face her.

  
“Beca, I really need-” Chloe growled, cut off as Beca pushed a hand to her chest with a seductive grin, guiding her into the cubicle and slamming the door shut and locked behind her.

  
“I know,” Beca reassured, her mouth finding Chloe's as she slammed her against the side of the stall. The kiss was a messy mix of lips and teeth and tongue before Beca broke away to kiss down Chloe's jaw and neck, nipping at her collarbone as desperate hands fumbled with the button of Chloe's jeans.

  
Chloe's head fell back against the stall behind her before she regained her focus, grasping Beca's hips and taking two small steps forward to press Beca against the opposite wall. She hitched Beca's skin tight skirt higher up her thighs and, giving her more freedom to move, grabbed the underside of Beca's right thigh and lifted her leg up and around Chloe's waist.

  
Beca was so turned on she could barely think, but she let her leg cling to the older girl, hands grasping red hair as their mouths hungrily met again and deft fingers pushed her soaked underwear aside before an index and middle finger sank into her and she bit Chloe's lip through her moan.

  
“You are so hot,” Chloe moaned against Beca's lips as she sank into her, her free hand clawing down Beca's neck to grasp her breast over her top, “I can't even,” the desperation in Chloe's voice was doing almost as much to Beca as her fingers were, Chloe's free hand grasping Beca's thigh around her waist and holding it steady as she felt it start to tremble.

  
“Fuck,” Beca whimpered, breathing hot and heavy against Chloe's face who had decided she just wanted to watch for a moment, “Shit, if I'd have, unf, known you were that into Ariana I would have sung that long ago,” Beca quipped between laboured breaths, her hands finding Chloe's shoulders to try and keep her upright as her hips kept time with Chloe's hand and her legs started to feel like jelly.

 

Chloe grinned wickedly before swooping in so her mouth could meet the juncture between her neck and shoulder and bite down softly, eliciting a desperate moan from the younger girl. 

 

"Jesus," Beca hissed, her nails digging into Chloe's shoulders so much she was certain she was leaving marks, "Fuck, I'm so embarrassingly close."

  
Chloe giggled, full of love, “I'm so into you,” she whisper-sang before surging to catch Beca's lips once more, smiling against her mouth as she felt the younger girl clench around her fingers and grasp her shoulders in a death grip and suddenly the body she was supporting was a dead weight and Chloe had to press herself so tightly to Beca that she was fused upright between the stall wall and Chloe's body.

  
After a few long moments and deep breaths from Beca, Chloe let her leg down and carefully removed her fingers before wrapping Beca in both of her arms and letting the smaller body sink into her.

  
Beca clung back, her heart pounding and the feeling only just returning to her fingers and toes. Once she had recovered enough that she thought she might be able to stand alone she pulled back, arms still around Chloe's waist.

  
“Hey,” Chloe whispered, pressing a kiss to Beca's nose, which caused her to scrunch it up adorably, “You good?”

  
Beca nodded, “Better than,” she confirmed, the fingers of her right hand coming around to play with the open button of Chloe's jeans.

  
Chloe grabbed her wrist, “Not now. We should be getting back, they'll be wondering where we are.”

  
Beca raised an eyebrow, “Will they?! I can't believe no one has said anything yet. I think I could have sex with you on the dancefloor and they would just ask if it's some new choreography we're trying out.”

  
Chloe laughed, pressing her forehead to Beca's shoulder, “It's so weird – they literally haven't bat an eyelid to anything we've done this evening!” she pulled back with a flourish.

Beca shrugged, “This was clearly a terrible idea. I'll just tell everyone properly over breakfast tomorrow,” she promised with a resolute nod. Chloe was sure this was just drunk Beca saying this, but she hoped she would go through with it.

  
“I promise,” Beca continued, as if seeing the uncertainty in Chloe' eyes, “Come on, let's get back out there and out of here so I can get you home and out of those jeans,” she finished with a wink, reaching for the door.

  
Chloe honestly did have to think about it for a second before she stopped the door opening to advise Beca that she should probably pull her skirt down so that it was a more acceptable length for public viewing. The sight was so wonderful to her it was almost too tempting not to. Almost.

  
When they returned to the girls, clothes rumpled, hair a mess, Beca glassy eyed and flushed, they were certain that someone would have cottoned on to what had happened, especially with the way Chloe had dragged Beca away. But instead, all they got was;

  
“Hey you guys, I needed to go to the bathroom too, you should have waited for me!” from a pouting Emily.

  
Beca simply scoffed and shrugged, rolling her eyes at Chloe, who was trying to stifle a laugh behind her free hand, the other intertwined with Beca’s.

  
*

  
It was 3am. Chloe and Jessica were the first ones stumbling through the door of the Bella's house, arms linked and giggling.

  
Amy followed behind them carrying two pizzas that she dropped unceremoniously onto the coffee table before sinking down onto the sofa. The rest of the girls followed suit; Beca and Stacie in last, the taller girl's arm slung across the DJ's shoulders.

  
Each of the girls took a spot on the sofas around the living room, Beca choosing to perch on the arm of the 2 seater that Chloe was snuggled with Jess on. She leant forward to grab a slice of pizza from the coffee table, grinning as she felt Chloe's eyes glance down her top as she was bent forward.

  
Snapping out of it and returning her attention to the group, Chloe caught Stacie smirking at her from the adjacent sofa.

  
Before Chloe could think any more about it, she felt Beca's left hand glide across her shoulder and rest at the back of her neck.

  
Chloe allowed her eyes to slip shut at the contact, but wasn't allowed her moment for long before a loud gasp across the room brought her back.

  
Crystal blue eyes snapped open to where Stacie was pointing directly at her with an open mouth, “You two are doing it!!”

  
Jessica shot up from her position next to Chloe on the sofa, “What?! No we aren't!” Ashley was glaring at Jessica and Chloe from her place next to Stacie.

  
Stacie rolled her eyes, “Not you! Beca and Chloe!” she confirmed, earning shocked gasps from the rest of the girls, “You're totally hooking up!” Stacie squealed.

  
Chloe’s head whipped round and up to Beca, who simply shrugged with a smile.

  
“We're not hooking up,” Chloe denied, facing the rest of the group again. It was Beca's turn to look confused, “We're in love.”

  
This time it was Emily's turn to squeal, her hands coming up to cover her mouth. Amy lifted herself from her seat and threw herself at Beca, catching her off guard and sending the pair of them falling unceremoniously to the floor.

  
Jess, Ashley and Emily had all crowded around Chloe and were giggling and talking like a bunch of 15 year olds at a sleepover, whilst Beca accepted the hand that Stacie offered to pick her up off her ass.

  
“Congrats, B-M, did not see that one coming,” Amy congratulated, dusting herself off from her fall.

Hearing that, Chloe decided to join the two conversations together, “Yeah, how is that? Bec and I were trying to be so obvious tonight and none of you seemed to get it?!”

  
“Psh,” C-R made a noise of dismissal, “Ever since I met you two you’ve been the gayest straight girls I've known – you weren't any different tonight than usual.”

  
The other girls nodded their agreement, all gradually moving back to their spots on the sofas.

  
“I was only just properly looking now, and something seemed different,” Stacie shrugged, “You know the Hunter. He has a sixth sense about these things,” she punctuated with a wink to Chloe.

  
Amy headed to the kitchen, “This calls for a celebration, pitches! A round of Fat Amy's Special Sauce comin' right up!” she called over her shoulder as she disappeared. Beca gulped, which did not go unnoticed.

  
“Don't worry,” Stacie leaned down to whisper in her ear, “When it makes you vom this time and Chloe has to clean up after you, at least this time you'll be able to repay her with sex!” she grinned, patting Beca's shoulder reassuringly as she went to help Amy prepare her toxic cocktails.

  
Beca stood stunned to the spot, her friends around her, everything the same, and now they knew about her and Chloe and they didn't have to hide anything. She felt the smile as it threatened to break her face.

  
“Hey,” the main cause of that smile sidled up to her, leaning into her ear, “So, Stacie cracked it. I guess that means I win the bet. Properly,” the glee was palpable.

  
Beca sighed, “I know...” she turned to Chloe, the smile on the other girl's face infectious, “I think we'll both end up winning this one, though,” she whispered with a wink, before pressing a quick, but firm kiss to Chloe's lips.

  
“Oh my god, you guys are so cute together!!” Beca heard Emily gush and Flo squeal and flung her middle finger out in their general direction as Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and kissed her again.

  
*

  
_One hour earlier..._

  
Beca and Stacie were stood outside the pizza place, the rest of the girls inside trying and failing to decide what they wanted to eat.

  
“We literally ate Italian like, 6 hours ago,” Beca mused, “Why are we here?”

  
“Beats me,” Stacie shrugged, more occupied with her phone in her hand. Beca tried really hard to pretend she hadn't just seen a picture of some dude's junk flash up on the screen.

  
Beca caught Chloe's eye through the window of the takeaway, the red head flashing her a smile and a wink, and Beca melted. Then an idea hit her.

  
“Stace!” Beca exclaimed, loudly, shocking the taller girl to attention.

  
“Jesus, Bec, I’m right here, what was that for?” Stacie queried, tearing herself away from her phone, eyebrows raised.

  
Beca bit her lip; she was actually going to do it, “Stace, I need you to do something for me, but I’m going to have to tell you something first. And you can't freak out...at least not yet,” Beca spoke quickly, slightly slurred, one hand gripping Stacie's forearm.

  
“Okkkk,” Stacie drawled, not sure what Beca was on about, but knowing that if she did anything but listen and agree, the introverted DJ might spook. She pocketed her phone.

  
Beca sucked in a long breath, standing tall, “Chloe and I are together...” she breathed out, elaborating when Stacie did not react. Like at all, “Romantically together. We love each other.”

  
“What the fu-” Stacie's exclamation was cut off by Beca's hand on her mouth, but the taller girl was bouncing on the balls of her feet, her arms waving at her sides.

  
Beca fixed her with a hard stare, “What did I say about freaking out?! Calm your tits so I can let your mouth go, ok?”

  
Stacie nodded slowly and Beca pulled her hand back, “Beca I can't believe this!!” Stacie stage whispered, “Finally. I mean, I loved the sexual tension, don't get me wrong. It always provided me with ample material for alone times when the internet was down,” Beca's eyes widened at that comment, “But I was starting to wonder if you two would ever get together.”

  
“You...what? So why didn't you get it tonight? We were being really obvious on purpose!” Beca hissed, glancing over Stacie's shoulder to make sure none of the other girls inside could hear them.

  
Stacie shrugged, “Girl, you two are literally always like that. That's what I mean about the sexual tension, and the private party material,” she quipped with a wink.

  
“We're gonna come back to that,” Beca promised, tone uneasy, “But for now I need you to do me a favour. Chloe and I have a bet on to see who guesses about us being together first. Chloe guessed it would be you, and since you're all making this much harder than we thought it would be, I want to speed it up and to make sure Chloe wins,” Beca explained, knowing full well that that would mean...she just hoped it wasn't going to result in her getting fired...or arrested.

  
“Why do you want her to win??” Stacie asked, eyes narrowed.

  
Beca's eyes drifted over Stacie’s shoulder to Chloe, who was, for some reason, slow dancing with Flo in the middle of the restaurant, “Because I love her,” Beca replied.

  
Stacie squealed and wrapped Beca in a hug, the smaller girl accepting it, and the acceptance of her friend, gratefully, “Ok, I'm in!”


End file.
